


Arrows and Lipstick

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, Gangs, Prank Wars, Rival Relationship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrows have done it again. Whenever it comes down to The Arrows or The Pink Ladies, The Arrows usually win and it’s getting on Lydia’s nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows and Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> for lydia martin femslash week: day 1!  
> also credit to [this hella cool person](http://chirsargent.tumblr.com/) who gave me the idea!!!

The Arrows have done it again. Whenever it comes down to The Arrows or The Pink Ladies, The Arrows usually win and it’s getting on Lydia’s nerves. For starters, Lydia can’t get her head around why their rivals would call themselves ‘The Arrows’. It sounds too generic for her liking.

Lydia sighs and takes her vision away from her text book to look up at Laura, whose twisting strands of her red dip dye instead of studying for next week’s exam.

“We have to start winning sometime soon, Lydia,” Laura tells her. “We can’t be a gang if we never win anything.”

Lydia groans and shuts her text book, slamming the pages together in frustration. “I know, trust me. Maybe we should get everyone over here and think of some sort of plan. Without one I don’t know how much longer The Pink Ladies is going to last.”

Laura nods, agreeing, and Lydia texts everyone in their group conversation, asking them to get to Lydia and Laura’s dorm as soon as they can. One by one, Kali, Meredith, Malia and Marin make their way to the dorm.

“I know exams are right around the corner and we should be focusing on studying right now,” Lydia begins, “but this is our last chance to win against The Arrows. Laura and I have been thinking and we’ve decided that it’s time for a plan.”

“I agree,” Kali nods, “We need to do something about this now. The last thing we need is to end the year on a bad note.”

Malia stands up and clears her throat. “So, does anyone actually have some sort of plan?”

A few murmurs sound around the room but no one says anything that’s legible. Malia huffs and sits down, tonguing at the edges of her lip ring as she tries to come up with a plan. It’s not like the gang hasn’t won anything against The Arrows –they have, but that was months ago. They need to reclaim their title as the number one punk gang on campus.

Meredith comes up with a plan half an hour later. Lydia’s happy about that; Meredith always comes up with the best plans. She tells everyone that they should have a prank war, see who can prank the most teachers in a week. Whoever wins will be the reigning punk gang on campus leading up to exams.

It’s Marin who has to go and tell the other group; her specialty is negotiating. She tells Braeden, Allison’s ‘second in command’, what’s going on the next day and they negotiate the specifics. After ten minutes of back and forth deliberating, they come to a set of rules. The two shake hands and go back to their groups to tell them what the rules are.

> **Rule #1** : There are six members in each gang so there will be six days of pranking – one person from each gang per day can prank.
> 
> **Rule #2:** Pranking will only be on teachers as other students are studying for their exams.
> 
> **Rules #3** : No dirty work.

“If anyone is unclear on the rules let me know,” Marin and Braeden explain to each of their gangs. “Pranking begins tomorrow. You have all day to perform your prank. Good luck.”

The first five days go smoothly for both teams but both Allison and Lydia had decided in the early days of their gangs that it was up to Heather to determine who had won as she wasn’t in the gangs and was friends with everyone in both groups.

Results were always revealed a day after their battles, so The Arrows and The Lipstick Ladies had an anxious wait ahead of them to determine who would be the reigning punks.

Day six is Lydia and Allison’s day. As leaders of their groups, the two always go last and Heather finds that it’s the most strenuous of battles.

Lydia braids her pastel pink hair, placing pins decorated with flowers in the sides to hold it all together. She puts on her favourite red lipstick along with a plain black crop top and acid wash high-waisted jeans that show off her thigh tattoos quite nicely. A round of applause erupts from the members of The Lipstick Ladies as she leaves her shared dorm and she smiles, hoping that she can win this one for her team.

On the other side of campus, Allison is still in her pyjamas while she sits on a beanbag in her dorm with Cora, Jennifer, Braeden, Erica and Kira, wondering whether she should even compete today.

“Could I talk to Erica…alone?” Allison asks, trying not to sound rude.

The rest of the team nod and smiles, knowing that the two of them are quite close, before exiting their dorm and standing out in the hall while Erica and Allison talk.

Allison lets out a sigh. “The Arrows have had their fair share of wins; maybe it’s time for The Lipstick Ladies to win something.”

“You’re just saying that because you’ve had a crush on Lydia for the longest time ever,” Erica tells her, smirking.

Allison wants to challenge Erica’s statement but she’s right and Allison knows it. She thinks that it’s silly of her to even want such a thing – they’re rival gangs, it’d be impossible for the two of them to be in a relationship.

Erica holds Allison’s shoulder gently. “Hey, it’ll be alright, Ally. You’ll go out there and win this for us and then maybe after exams you could let Lydia know how you feel, maybe see if she feels the same way?”

With a small shrug, Allison stands up and lets out a deep sigh before smiling. “I will win this for The Arrows and I’m not going to let my feelings get in the way.”

“That’s the spirit,” Erica grins, “You should probably take a shower and get dressed. Gotta be out there ASAP to win!”

* * *

 

Lydia’s standing outside Ms McCall’s office with a bottle of glue in hand. She’s about to walk into the office, grateful that Ms McCall has forgotten to lock the door, but she stops when she hears the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

The walls of Ms McCall’s office are made of glass so there’s no way that Lydia is going to be able to hide if she’s coming. Quickly, Lydia hides the bottle of glue behind her back and puts on her best ‘I Wasn’t Doing Anything’ face.

“Lydia?” Allison says, staring in disbelief. Her heart starts beating slightly faster and her hand that’s holding a bottle of glue becomes slightly clammy. “Don’t tell me that we’re pranking the same teacher.”

“Why do you have a bottle of glue in your hand?” Lydia says, pointing at the bottle. “I was going to glue her pens and stuff to her desk.”

Allison tries to glare at her but she just can’t. She settles with rolling her eyes instead. “Great. What do we do now?”

Out of the corner of her eye Lydia sees Heather wave at her. She goes to turn around but it’s too late; she and Allison have just been caught red-handed.

“What you’ll be doing now, is going to detention,” Ms McCall says, looking right at Allison and Lydia. “A lot of teachers have been pranked by students over the past couple of days and I don’t plan on being one of them.”

“Do we even have detention in college?” Lydia asks, letting her cockiness get the better of her.

Ms McCall shakes her head. “Now that I think about it, no, we don’t. Instead I’ll get some garbage bags and rubber gloves from the cleaning room and you’ll be picking up the rubbish around campus.”

Allison wants to let out the loudest sigh ever but she doesn’t. Instead, she just follows Lydia and Ms McCall to the cleaning closet.

“You’ll start now. I understand that you girls have exams coming up so you’ll only have to do this for an hour each day for the next three days. You’ll report to me whenever you’re ready for your hour and I’ll come and find you at the end of it,” Ms McCall explains.

Lydia doesn’t say anything so neither does Allison. They put on their gloves and start walking around campus in silence, waiting for their hour to be up. Occasionally, Lydia glances at Allison, watching the blue ends of her hair dance with the wind and her nose ring gleam in the sunlight.

“Is there something on my face?” Allison speaks up, finding the courage to speak to her crush.

Lydia shakes her head as she picks up a candy wrapper and puts it in the bag. “No. I like your jacket, though, where did you get it?”

Allison bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from blushing but she’s pretty sure that it doesn’t work. “I got it at that underground store across from the cinema.”

“Maybe when this whole rival thing is over we could go shopping,” Lydia suggest.

“When it’s over?”

Lydia nods. “Yeah, one day we might not have all of this rivalry between us; it’d be nice. I’d love to get to know you, Allison.”

Allison thinks that she might cry – this is exactly what she wants. “You know…we could call it a truce.”

“Really?”

“Sure. We’d have to tell the other members of our gangs, I guess, but we could make it work,” Allison shrugs.

“Or,” Lydia says, “We don’t have to tell them. We could always just hand the leadership over to someone else.”

Allison thinks about it for a second and decides that sure, the rivalry between them was good while it lasted, but maybe it’s time to move on.

“Alright,” Allison says, knowing that if she makes the decision right now she won’t have to keep thinking about how she passed up an offer to end the rivalry.

“You’re sure?” Lydia asks, quirking an eyebrow at Allison.

Allison nods. “Positive.”

Lydia takes the rubber glove off of her hand and holds it out for Allison. Allison does the same and places her hand in Lydia’s, hoping that Lydia doesn’t think that her hand is sweaty, and shakes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
